


Run Rabbit Run

by InnittoWinit



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assassin Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Butler Wilbur Soot, Dadza, Family Dynamics, Father Figures, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, King Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Knight Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Trust Issues, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, chef tommy innit, lmao as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-24 11:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnittoWinit/pseuds/InnittoWinit
Summary: When Assassin Technoblade receives an offer he can't refuse, to kill the king, he starts to live a double life as a knight inside the castle walls.Unexpected to him, he meets a pair of troublesome brothers, a skilled gardener and a father figure in the process,Can he go through with it this time?
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 18
Kudos: 291
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	1. Arriving at the castle gates

**Author's Note:**

> slight racism tw, nobody in this is racist but techno thinks about being discriminated against for being a piglin and i dont wanna trigger anyone <3 love you all

The objective was simple: infiltrate the palace, earn the king’s trust, kill him and then get the hell out of there. Really, for a skilled assassin, such as Technoblade, it should have been easy; he’d been given a couple months to work on getting this target but he had been confident he’d have it done in less than a week.

Usually, he would never accept offers to assassinate royalty but he had been down on funds and his client had offered him so much gold. You see, most of the time the work it took to not get caught for these kinds of jobs just outweighed the reward but this person must have really had some vendetta against the King as, when Techno had initially declined, he had quadrupled the amount of gold he would get as an award.

In today’s economy? He was not in any position to be declining that kind of offer. 

And so, confident that he was being paid fairly for his work, he began working under the King - arguably one of the biggest mistakes of his lifetime. 

\--- 

“There’s a new guard coming in today”   
A scruffy looking boy, dressed in a long white apron had chirped as he stacked plates and glasses full of expensive looking cuisine and beverages onto a tray for the butler to carry. 

“Knight, Tommy” The butler corrected as he repositioned some of the plates so they wouldn’t fall “And I don’t know why you care so much, Phil brings in new Knights all the time”

“Ugh!” Tommy, the boy in the apron, had groaned as he dug his hand into the silverware drawer, trying to fish out some that he would need to polish the least,   
“Come on, Wil! Poor guy is probably terrified, he probably thinks Phil will like...accuse him of treason or something if he makes any sort of mistake, we should welcome him!” 

“Okay Okay” Sighing, Wilbur picked up the tray, grabbing the silverware for Tommy once he decided he was taking too long,  
“We’ll go say hi to him when he gets here, for now, just do your job and cook the food”

With that, the conversation seemed to be over, Wil ruffling the cook’s already messy hair and leaving to take the tray to whatever room the King was in. 

\--- 

Applying for the role of Knight had all been a part of his plan, having an excuse to be carrying a weapon around with him was far far better than having to try and hide it and come up with excuses whenever someone found one. Part of being an assassin was being able to plan far far in advance. 

Walking up to the Palace, it was obvious that this was a wealthy kingdom, not at all like where he had been born. In a way, the fact that he’d be killing someone rich helped with the guilt. Jealousy could always be more powerful than guilt. Creamish grey pillars stood tall on either side of the actual castle portion of the palace, the entire thing being surrounded in a tall stone wall that looked as if it was more for aesthetics than for use in an actual battle. In Techno’s experienced opinion, it didn’t look like it had been used at all for the original intended purpose, in fact it looked as if it had been scrubbed clean by the servants after every storm to keep it looking pristine.

Somebody must have been watching him approach since as soon as he got to the moat a large drawbridge was lowered for him to walk across and into the safety of the walls. 

“New guy!”   
Whipping his head around to the source of the sound, he spotted two men dressed in different uniforms, They were both taller than he was however the blonde boy was quite clearly younger, having more boyish features on his face. 

The pair quickly jogged over to him, both grinning like idiots as they introduced themselves,  
“I’m Wilbur and this is Tommy!” The taller of the two spoke   
“He’s my younger brother, the king took us in to work for him when we were living on the streets so please don’t be nervous, he’s extremely kind and will definitely want you to see this as your new home”

Techno had to keep himself from chuckling, to him this was nothing more than a workplace, somewhere he could plant his seeds and then strike when nobody was looking, still though, he needed to keep himself as unremarkable as possible in order for his plan to work. 

“Quiet type huh? That’s fine, I’m sure the King would still like to meet you first though so just follow us” Wilbur hummed as he spun around on the balls of his feet, leading Tommy and Techno towards the main building. It was a little morbid how they didn’t realise they were inviting death into their home, the thought of the pain he would inevitably bring these people always seemed to upset him so he tried his best to push that fact away as far as he could. 

This was his job, he was being paid. The blood wouldn’t be on his hands, as always it would be on his client’s. 

Tommy had squirmed his way between the two older men as they walked through the gardens, he had to admit the rose bushes that lined the royal stone brick path looked beautiful, especially during this time of year, it was so warm and bright. 

“Hi Tubbo!”   
Tommy had called out to a boy with brown hair who was tending to some purple aster’s, the boy (who he assumed was this Tubbo guy) gave an enthusiastic wave back, his smile was incredibly welcoming and friendly. Needless to say, it was obvious the two boys were friends, but he also had a little bit of an edginess to him, he cut off the dead flowers with so much precision that Techno was half expecting him to be a second assassin here who was just being careless about hiding their skill with weapons. One look at that stupid smile made it very clear that he was in fact not an assassin though, instead he just seemed to be very skilled in his craft. 

“That boy over there?” Wilbur chuckled, seemingly noticing Techno staring “That’s Tubbo, Tommy’s best friend, they met when we first moved in here and they’ve been pretty inseparable ever since. Honestly, if you hadn’t been moving in today he’d probably have made some excuse to come down to the garden, probably to ask Tubbo for fresh vegetables or something”

Nodding silently, Techno willingly gathered information on the dynamics of this strange little family, information was truly the most powerful weapon and knowing how to manipulate them if he’d ever need to do so, would be a very important life skill. 

A man clad in shimmering Iron armour pulled a rope as Wilbur informed him that they needed to be let back inside, a few seconds later a low bell rang and the large wooden doors slowly began to open. Really, the interior had been just as expected, grandiose and extravagant, clearly owned by a man who had far too much money than he knew how to manage.  
Suddenly Techno felt a little less bad about ruining their family, sure, it was entirely fueled by jealousy but still it felt rather disgusting to know that he had to kill in order to feed himself whereas some people could live a life as ravish as this, without even making a dent in the wallet. 

“It’s… big” 

Clearing his throat, to try and break up some of the silence, the piglin heard his voice reverb around the high walls. This hall would surely be good for playing music, the ambiance would definitely make the worst of pianists sound like Mozart.

“Yeah, I was a bit overwhelmed at first too.. Isn’t it pretty?” Wilbur sighed, placing a hand on Techno's shoulder as he let a grace smile dust his lips,  
“It’s really inspiring to think of the Artists that would have worked here”

“Oh my GOD” Tommy groaned, grabbing them both by the arm and starting to hop up the white marble staircase in the centre of the room.  
“We already have one Wilbur. Don’t encourage him, New Guy!”

After being dragged the rest of the way around the palace, they eventually ended up standing in front of a large wooden door with golden accents, spelling out things that Techno couldn’t read. He had to admit, it would be nice to live with so much gold, but throughout his life he’d learnt to suppress all his Piglin urges in order to not be deemed sub-human (even if he technically wasn't even a human.) 

For now he could live with the gold he earned by working hard and doing his job.

On the subject of his job, Tommy had knocked a few times and then immediately opened the door, causing Techno to cringe beyond belief. Seriously, who knocks without waiting? And to the King no less. 

“Oh? ‘Ey mates” 

With Blonde, wispy hair that reached his shoulders, and dressed a royal suit of green, a man spun around in a comically large desk chair to face them. He had a golden crown placed atop his head with a few different coloured gems embedded into it, it was magnificent and every instinct in his body was telling him to pounce, pounce, POUNCE. 

He hated the common misconception of Piglin’s being animalistic brutes who were nothing more than crooks but clearly this man thought more than that. He had only just met Techno and he hadn’t even cared to hide his Gold before allowing a piglin into his home. In a way, he was conflicted.   
Once King Philza was gone, he could take that crown for himself and bask in it’s golden glory but then again… this man had been one of the few people who trusted him. Sure, the trust was misplaced, Techno was planning his death of course, but it was nice to not be labeled as a criminal because of his species for once. 

Sure, Technoblade was a renowned assassin but he was an assassin because no other jobs would hire a piglin, there was quite literally nothing else he could do to make an income. Plus, he was strong and he felt less sympathy for his victims than most would. He supposed that was just one of the perks that came with growing up in the nether, you were always desensitised to death. 

“It’s nice to meet you!” 

The King got up out of his chair, walked towards Techno and...bowed?  
Needless to say he was a little taken aback. 

“I sincerely hope you enjoy your time with us here in Minecraftia, we’re a small Kingdom but I’m sure both Wilbur, Tommy and any of my other staff members would be thrilled to help you get settled. Will you two show him to where he’s going to be staying? I’m sure he’s exhausted from traveling so far”

Was this really a nice king? Why had he got the assassination request? This man was so gentle to bow to his Knight, who hadn’t even been knighted yet, and somehow someone hated him so much to pay for his death. 

Shrugging it off, Techno decided it wasn’t his problem.  
After all, the blood was never on his hands.


	2. The King and the crown

Living in the castle was… different, if he were to put it lightly. 

On normal days, Techno would wake up towards 11am, check to see if any potential clients had sent him a letter, and then carry out any assassinations that he still needed to do. Needless to say, jobs never normally needed him to infiltrate the royal workers, most of the time it was just a quick shot of a bow or a swift swing of a sword. 

Working quickly and efficiently was what he was known for, in the underbelly of crime. 

That being said, a lifetime of working as a criminal had never prepared him for the strict regime that came with being a knight. He had been led to a large dorm room filled with the other knights by Wilbur and Tommy on his first day here, that had been the first shock, he wasn’t used to not having any private space.   
The next shock had been waking up at 5am, he had to pull himself out of bed and put on his new iron armour, trying the whole while to remind himself that this was in fact worth it for the money he’d be receiving by the end of it.

He had been given a surprising amount of freedom, considering he was the new guy, he had half been expecting someone to follow him around and make sure that he wasn’t doing anything he shouldn’t be. Instead, he’d been given the loose order to just make rounds around the castle grounds and make sure everything was running smoothly. A small percentage of the guards had also been sent down to make their rounds in the main kingdom but he supposed it must be a fairly small area if they didn’t even need all their men down there.

Recently the sheer abundance of gold surrounding him was really affecting his concentration and self-control, naturally, his instincts were screaming at him to drop everything and grab something, anything, to keep for himself. Quite a few times, he had been tempted to ignore the mission and just give in to what he wanted but he knew that would be a sure fire way to ruin any trust he’d be able to build between the fellow workers and the king. 

His so-called self control was really put to the test when he was called to stand guard when the King made Wilbur and Tommy try out some new golden additions to the uniform.

Of course though, the Knight uniform was Iron as always, all he needed to do was stand with the king as he judged the boys, trying out the new clothes. It was a little ironic that he had made the mistake of hiring the assassin to protect him from assassins. 

“Techno, I don’t think I’ve really spoken to you as much as I should have” The King had sighed as the two waited for Wilbur and Tommy to finish getting changed.  
“You’re a real character, you know? No matter how hard I try I can’t read you” 

“Sometimes, not reading people is for the better, Sir”

The heaviness of the statement rolled off Techno’s tongue easily, not realising how incriminating it really was. Luckily though, the King just laughed and nodded, one hand on his shoulder. 

Techno didn’t want to think about how tempted he was to pull the gold rings right off his fingers. 

“Done!”

Tommy grinned as he half ran, half jogged out of the changing room, spreading his arms wide, dramatically, and giving a big spin. 

The changes to the uniform were minuscule, clearly only done to show wealth to any visitors over the fact that even the king’s chefs and butlers were clad in expensive materials. 

“What D'ya think Techie?”  
With almost a rhythm to the words, Tommy walked towards Techno and stretched his arms out, bringing attention to the golden detailing at the bottom of his sleeves, as well as the thick pads that capped off his shoulders. The uniform really did look ridiculous. 

“You’re a Piglin! I bet you love this stuff!”

“Tommy..”   
The king spoke in a warning tone, Techno didn’t quite understand why he was sticking up for him when stuff like this was so common. By now, he was used to being teased for being a Piglin, that’s just how life was for Mobs. 

“What Phil?”

Pulling his hands back to his sides, Tommy rolled his eyes. Wilbur had also joined them, the golden detailing working much better against the black Butler uniform rather than the White Chef’s one. 

“Phil he literally is a Piglin! I’m not even being mean!” 

Techno couldn’t help but groan. Of course he thought he was in trouble for calling him a Piglin, of course people assumed that was a bad word. It was times like this when he was glad these are the kind of people he hurts with his work… but then again the person defending him was the person he was destined to kill. 

Techno decided not to think about it. 

What he did think about instead was how close he was going to have to get to the king to not be a suspect. Seriously, he had workers that were so casual with him that they would argue with him and call him by his first name, how long would he have to stay here? 

“Toms.”

God the King had nicknames for them too? He was in for a lot of work. 

“Look, it’s just not nice to assume he likes things and bring up what species he is as a justification.”

Tommy was clearly getting frustrated, judging by how Wilbur had said that they had been taken in as kids, he assumed the boy wasn’t really used to being told off for things. 

“No! Just look! He’s fine with it! It was a joke man!”

And with that, Techno’s hoof was being grabbed and pulled up to touch the shoulder pad.   
What happened next was a blur, he remembered shoving Tommy away but he couldn't remember if he fell or just staggered back a bit. He noted that Wilbur had yelled something at him but he was more focused on getting the safe feeling that came with feeling the gold back. So, before he could think any better he had swiped the King’s crown straight off of his head and was cradling it close to his chest, like an animal protecting its food. 

“Techno?” 

The king’s voice had been gentle and non-judgmental as he carefully placed a hand on his shoulder.

All he got as a response was a low grunt, his bared tusks far too prominent for him to even attempt talking right now. 

“Techno, I want you to know that first of all you aren't in trouble, okay?”

With a little nod, Techno attempted to hand the crown back over, trying to salvage what he could of their opinions on him but just as he held it out towards the King his instincts took control again, complete fear and terror coursing through his veins as he imagined having to go back to having no gold to give him that safe feeling he was after. 

“That’s alright, you can hold onto it for now, let’s just calm you down a bit bud”

Mind too foggy with anger and instincts, he didn’t even register it when Phi- the King moved him to sit on a bench with one arm around him lovingly. If he didn’t know any better he’d say this man was almost fatherly but he knew there must be a dark side to him if he had been offered so much to kill him. 

“I’m very sorry about what happened, I don’t think Tommy really understood what he was doing, We’ll make sure that it won't happen ever again.”

Phil’s voice was kind, it understood that Techno wouldn’t want people teasing him about that kind of thing, it cared that Techno had been upset and wanted to fix that. The same kind voice softly instructed Techno on how to breathe in and out to slow down his pacing heartbeat, eventually helping him lower his tusks and loosen his grip on the crown. 

“Ah jeez” Techno sighed, feigning a chuckle “This is humiliating, I’m sorry”

Despite the fact that he was calmer now and was able to think clearly and talk again, it was still very clear that he didn’t want to give up the crown as he twirled it in his hands, carefully tracing each gem as he did so. 

Looking up, he could finally read the faces of the people that surrounded him, Phil looked like he was worried, Wilbur looked disappointed and Tommy looked as if he was about to crack under the guilt. This much attention made him feel almost sick, if he didn’t know better he would have leaned into Phil’s gentle touch by now, he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t at least a little touch starved. 

“Tommy.” Wilbur cleared his throat as he nudged his brother forwards, the younger of the two looking down at his boots in shame.

“Uh.. I didn’t think you were going to react like that, I’m really sorry. I know it doesn’t really mean much now but if I'm being honest I did think Piglins just..liked gold. I didn’t think you were going to...lose control or anything. I’m sorry, I do want to be friends with you but I’m scared I’ve biffed it”   
Techno couldn’t tell whether it was because Tommy was a human teenage boy or because he was just that remorseful but he could hear a slight waver in his voice as he spoke, as if he was holding back tears. 

That was strange, nobody had cried over wanting his forgiveness before, or more like, nobody who he wasn’t about to kill had cried over wanting his forgiveness. It was nice to know he was cared for, even if it was misplaced. 

“It’s.. fine. Just don’t do it again”

With that, Tommy nodded vigorously and walked swiftly back over to Wilbur, whispering something to him, leaving Techno with Phil- fuck, no, leaving Techno with the King and the crown. 

“I meant it when I said you could hang on to it, just keep it safe and you can do whatever you like with it. Hold it, wear it, anything.”

Eyes wide, Techno looked over to Phil, looking for any trace of a joke. Normally, he’d be ridiculed for any aspects of his heritage showing, let alone having a full few minutes where he couldn’t control his actions, plus he really wasn’t used to being given gifts, normally he’d have to make due with the small chunks of gold he could make from his work but the idea of an entire crown was new to him, he was conflicted, naturally, he wasn’t sure if he needed to be on guard or if he was truly cared for. 

“I’m serious. This was our fault, it really is embarrassing for us that we didn’t predict this and give you something you could hold on to. You poor thing, you were probably in a lot of pain trying to protect your image, right?”

Techno just sighed, rubbing his eyes. Because he was tired, he told himself, he wasn’t wiping away anything and he certainly didn’t care that the only person to ever treat him so nicely was the person he had to kill. 

“Next time something is bothering you, don’t be afraid to speak up. We’re a family here and now that you’re a knight here you’re a part of that family”

Family. 

Phil thought of them as a family.

Techno sighed and nodded, giving in and finally placing his head on Phil’s shoulder. 

He supposed he’d just have to commit familicide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ty for reading <3


	3. Macbeth does muder sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> last chapter babyyyy weee wooooo !!!!! LMK if you want an extra oneshot where i have them talk it out with Wil Tommy and Tubbo because i enjoy this au

It should have been worrying really, when he started to develop real feelings towards the people he was surrounded by. He had come here with the worst intentions, he only had to pretend to like the people he was surrounded with but here he was, earnestly smiling to himself as he listened to Tommy ramble on about some girl he had met. 

It was about four PM, Tommy had finished overseeing the main course of dinner and now the lower chefs were just finishing setting everything up, Wilbur had no current tasks and Tubbo was carefully trimming the bushes with some hedge shears. At some point Phil had joined them outside, which led to Techno being instructed to go and keep watch to make sure he was kept safe. 

“Tommy..” Tubbo had groaned, dropping the shears onto the ground in frustration, “These are really blunt so it’s hard enough trying to keep it under control without you chatting my ear off”  
It was obviously meant as a lighthearted jab, something to shut Tommy up while he finished up his work for the day without really being mean or hurting anyone. 

Seeing the oversized scissors on the floor, Tommy had taken it upon himself to pick them up and inspect the blades, giving a little chuckle when it gave him a small scratch. 

“I can sharpen them!” 

He didn’t know why he said it.

To keep their trust, obviously. Not because he cared. Not because he wanted to help. 

Tubbo smiled thankfully, taking the shears off of Tommy and passing them over to Techno, who was only now realising that it might be slightly suspicious for him to know how to sharpen blades so easily. But then again, he was posing as a knight so he would have an easy out if he was asked anything. 

Pulling a scarily sharp dagger out of his pocket, he got to work sliding it up and down the sheers, years of experience letting him know just how sharp they were getting by the sound of the metal grinding alone. 

“You just need something sharp to drag across the surface, see?”   
Techno hummed as he showed Tubbo exactly what he was doing. Definitely not because it would be a valuable skill for his job, certainly not because he cared about how well he was doing.   
“Take a look every few glides and before you know it, it’s sharp enough to kill with” 

Okay, okay. Maybe he hadn’t been thinking on that last sentence, but after pairing it with a gentle chuckle, it easily came across as a joke. 

“Jesus, Techno” Phil had laughed, having watched the entire scene take place “Remind me to never get on your wrong side”

\---  
\---

He shouldn’t have made relationships with them. Finishing the job was so much harder now, all because he had tried to do something new. 

It was 11pm and he was forcing one foot in front of the other as he made his way down the cartoonishly long corridor. It felt like the universe was testing him, beckoning him to turn around to embrace this new life, to let himself have a family. 

No, that was impossible. He was too far gone, sure they were nice enough but they could never understand what he had gone through, they had never stood and watched as people lives faded away, they had never purposefully desensitised themselves to the most gruesome murder methods just because they had been paid extra do make it painful. No. They had lived a cushy, rich life and they would never understand how tough it could be for someone who was cursed since birth to have no options other than crime.

They were nice, of course they were. 

But Phil still had to die.

Knife in hand, he placed his forehead against the cool wood that made up Phil’s bedroom door. What an idiot to have nobody guarding it, what a fool.

Techno was well aware that his mental health was on the decline, he had started to see things that weren’t really there, hearing voices that screamed things at him far too horrifying to repeat. Everything was fine though, he just had to make sure that he finished this job and then he could spend some time with himself.

Why was he so hesitant?

Phil wasn’t even his real family and if he was being honest he’d probably feel less killing them than if he killed Phil. 

Pushing open the door, it never made a sound. The only proof that someone was there was the small candle he had picked up from the doorway, just to make sure he could see where he was going. 

This hurt. Why did it hurt? All Phil was to him was a way to get some cash. 

First, he got himself into position, taking his time trying to leave as little evidence as possible. In a matter of minutes, he was sitting on the edge of the bed, leaning over his first and only father figure, aiming a knife straight to his neck. The voices screamed for blood but he couldn’t seem to make himself do it, the thought of hurting him made him gag and want to cry. 

Stop being weak. Stop being weak. Stop being weak. 

For nearly 10 minutes, Techno repeated the cycle of bringing the blade up to his neck, only to feel an overwhelming sense of loss and drop it down, to then bring it back up. 

He shouldn’t feel this much. Why wasn’t he numb anymore?

Phil was so king, so loving and had been so gentle with him from the second they met. He never upheld him to any unrealistic expectations and always accepted the parts of him that made it clear he was a piglin but never assumed anything stereotypical because of it. Phil was always willing to give him a hand and had even given him his crown when he needed some gold.

Techno’s hand went to his head to feel the ridges of the crown that sat atop of it. 

Did Phil really love him? Were they really family?

Maybe… Phil didn’t have to die. Maybe he was too good to die. Maybe his client had given him the wrong name or address. 

The thought of being responsible for his death choked him up a bit. As much as he tried to keep it together, he knew the facade was slipping and fast. 

Next came a sharp intake of breath, along with the realisation that there was no way out of his, he’d loose all credibility if he didn’t finish the job. If a few stray tears rolled down his cheeks, that didn’t matter. Nobody would see him break anyway. Curling over, Techno placed his head against Phil’s chest, wanting to hear his heart beating one last time before he ended it all. 

He’d already decided that once the deed was done he’d stay here, with Phil, until he was arrested and executed for regicide. 

Maybe it was the fact Techno was sobbing into his chest, or maybe it was the light coming from the candle placed by his bed, but either way Phil had started to stir awake. One look at the boy on his bed and he immediately wrapped his arms around him, exhaustion evident as he forced a yawn out before being able to talk. 

“Hey...hey… what’s up? You have a bad dream or something?” 

The question only made Techno cling harder, sniffling helplessly into him as he tried to regain composure. Phil cared..so so much. He was like a dad. He was his dad. He was going to kill his dad.

“I don’t wanna do it. I don’t wanna do it. I don’t wanna do it” 

The chant was uttered under his breath over and over, not daring to let go of Phil in case he grabbed the knife again. 

“I don’t want you to go.”

“Hey, Tech” His hand was up by Techno’s ear, scratching it comfortingly while the other rubbed his back,  
“I’m not going anywhere, I’m staying right here, okay?”

Whole body filled with shame, Techno shook his head weakly, shakily picking up the knife and handing it to Phil, half hoping he’d understand what that meant without him needing to endure explaining it.

“I’m so sorry.. I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I don’t want to, I really don’t want to. Please Dad..I’m so sorry”

If Phil noticed the new nickname, he didn’t comment on it, instead settling for placing the knife on the bedside table and pulling Techno closer to him.

“I’m..I’m no Knight. I’m an assassin. I’ve killed countless people all just so I can make some money”

By now, Techno was quivering, nothing more than a boy in his dad’s arms, apologising after being caught doing something bad, like putting off homework or not cleaning his room. All he really wanted was Phil to tell him it would be okay, but the logical side of his brain reminded him that Phil was the King and there’s no way he’d let treason like this slide, no matter how kind he was. 

“Most people are so cruel, Clients normally ask for hits on their abusive partners or maybe a businessman who did some fucked up shit but the more I met you, the more I realised you weren’t like that. You were so nice to me. You treated me like a person, not an animal.”

Phil just sighed, twirling some of Techno’s fur between two fingers. He looked so paternal, he didn’t seem to be mad or angry, just disappointed and empathetic.

“Listen Tech’, The important thing is that nobody got hurt, maybe you came here with those intentions but you didn’t actually do anything. What happened in the past is in the past, we can only focus on the future, and I can tell you have so, so much potential to be a good person.”

Hiccuping, Techno nodded weakly into his chest, relishing in the comfort that came with it until a calloused hand gently pulled it out, resting on his cheek and wiping his tears away with his thumb as it rested there.

“You’re only twenty one Tech’, You still have so many years ahead of you. It would be foolish of me to cut those years short when I can tell you don’t want to be living this way. Techno, if you want to stay here and be my Knight, for real this time, you are entirely welcome”

So kind. So paternal. So forgiving. 

Techno felt like he was about to be tricked, as if Phil would laugh at him for even considering forgiveness. Despite his puffy eyes, Techno gave a weak nod, leaning into his hand, desperate for any kind of comfort.

“I’m sorry Phil. You're so nice and I’m just a fucking Pig who’s morals are so low that I’ll kill for money”

“Don’t talk about yourself like that, you aren’t a pig, you’re a piglin and that’s something to be proud of.”   
Placing a little kiss to his forehead, he went back to scratching behind his ear.  
“We’ll have a talk with the guards and the other Knights, we’ll adjust things to help you grow from this. We’ll make sure your clients don’t find you, you’ll be safe here and you’ll never need to resort to that ever again”

It was getting late, Techno was talking less and Phil’s comforting words were becoming more and more drawn out as he tried to focus on what he was saying. Before they knew it, they were dozing off again, Techno slowing slumping onto Phil and his dad holding him close.

Maybe things were going to be fine. 

One day at a time.

At least now he had a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINISHED A STORY WEE WOO WEE WOO LOOK AT ME GO

**Author's Note:**

> Not me posting a new fic when i still havent finished amusement parks

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Not All of Shakespeare's Works Were Tragedies, Kathy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30150447) by [nightmare_elmst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmare_elmst/pseuds/nightmare_elmst)




End file.
